fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to the Future (2015 film)
Back to the Future is American sci-fi family film Loosley based on 1985 film remake with the same name. director by Justin Chadwick and writer by Steven Spielberg, haven been apart of the along with ensemble cast in the films. The first film has been distributed by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. The film will be Release October 21st, 2015 Plot In 1985 Hill Valley, California, teenager Marty McFly and his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, are chastised by the school principal for tardiness. Marty auditions for the Battle of the Bands, but is rejected for being too loud. At home, Marty's father George is bullied by his supervisor, Biff Tannen, while his mother Lorraine is an overweight, depressed alcoholic. Lorraine recalls how she met George when her father hit him with his car. Marty is invited by his friend, eccentric inventor Dr. Emmett Brown, to meet him in a parking lot in the early hours. "Doc" Brown unveils a time machine built from a modified DeLoreanand powered by plutonium stolen from terrorists. Preparing to demonstrate the time machine, Doc sets the date to November 5, 1955: the day he invented time travel. Moments later, the terrorists arrive and shoot Doc. Marty escapes in the DeLorean, but inadvertently activates the time machine. Marty finds himself in 1955 and without the needed plutonium to return. He encounters the teenaged George, who is bullied by his classmate Biff. After Marty saves George from an oncoming car, he is knocked unconscious and awakens to find himself tended to by an infatuated Lorraine. Marty tracks down Doc's younger self to help him return to 1985. Without access to plutonium, Doc explains that the only power source capable of generating the necessary 1.21 gigawatts of electricity for the time machine is a bolt of lightning. Marty shows Doc a flyer from the future that recounts a lightning strike at the town's courthouse due the coming Saturday night. Doc instructs Marty to not leave his house or interact with anyone, as he could inadvertently alter the future; because of this, Doc refuses to heed warnings from Marty about his death in 1985. Marty soon realizes that his actions earlier that day have prevented his parents from meeting and he will soon be erased from existence if he does not find a way to introduce George to Lorraine. Doc formulates a plan to harness the power of the lightning, while Marty sets about introducing his parents. After Lorraine asks Marty to the school dance, Marty concocts a plan: he will feign inappropriate advances on Lorraine, allowing George to "rescue" her. The plan goes awry when a drunken Biff attempts to force himself on Lorraine. George, enraged, knocks out Biff, and Lorraine follows him to the dance floor, where they kiss while Marty performs with the band. As the storm arrives, Marty returns to the clock tower and the lightning strikes, sending Marty back to the future. Back in 1985, Marty finds that Doc has survived the shooting, as he had listened to Marty's warnings and worn a bullet-proof vest. Doc drives Marty home and departs to explore the future. Marty awakens the next morning to find that George is a successful author, Lorraine is fit and happy, and Biff is now an obsequious auto valet. As Marty reunites with Jennifer, the DeLorean appears with Doc, insisting they accompany him to 2015 to resolve a problem with their future children. The trio board the DeLorean and warp to the future. Cast * Tye Sheridan as Marty McFly * Arthur Darvill as Doc Emmett Brown * Caity Lotz as Lorraine Baines-McFly * Steve Carrell as George McFly * Chris Pratt as Biff Tannen * Sarah Grey as Jennifer Parker * Daniel Craig as Mr. Strickland * Skyler Gisondo as Dave McFly * Katrina Bowden as Linda McFly Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Films